The Plan
by mphs95
Summary: Hannah hears that her friend Temperance confessed to Booth her feelings for him. She wants Dr. Brennan out of his life and has come up with a plan to separate them once and for all. Will she succeed? Can Temperance and her friends at the Jeffersonian beat the reporter at her own game? Read & find out. Set after the Doctor in the Photo. Rated M for language and possible sex.
1. Hannah's Thoughts

_**Okay, folks...this one came to me this weekend while watching another Bones marathon on my weekend off. I hope you enjoy it. Please review as Momma needs her brain candy! LOL**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but enjoy being in the middle of a DB and TJT Sandwich. Maybe throw in some MGT...**

* * *

It was after nine o'clock. Brennan was working in Modular Bone Storage working on cold cases. Usually she celebrated the end of a case with a drink with Booth, but the last few months those times have gotten fewer and far in between as Booth moved forward in his relationship with Hannah.

Around a month ago, she told Booth of her feelings for him. He told her she was too late and she was crushed. There was quite a bit of awkwardness between them afterwards. They were drifting apart by the time they caught their case before their last. It hit a bit close to home for Booth as he dealt with Jacob Broadsky, a man from his past. Brennan made sure he got home okay after he was injured in an explosion on private property set up by Jacob.

Over the last couple of weeks, things were still strained, but slowly improving. At times, Brennan could sense Booth was watching her when no one was looking, like he used to before…before she rejected him at the Hoover. Every time, she would shake it off as wishful thinking. She needed to move on with her life as he did.

She accepted when Andrew Hacker asked her out two days earlier and the date last night was enjoyable. The two had a wonderful dinner at Rasika, followed by a performance by the Bolshoi Ballet at the Kennedy Center. There was a momentary awkwardness when Booth showed up with Hannah, but as they decided previously, each had to move on with their lives. She missed their closeness and the times they shared….Thai dinners at midnight….stale donuts at the Jeffersonian, but she rationalized it as now she had time to go through all the cold cases the Jeffersonian had in what others called 'Limbo', a name she hated.

* * *

Booth lay awake in bed with Hannah sleeping nearby. As he stared at the ceiling, he knew he should have been tired as he and Hannah had sex for the first time since before she left and before he was injured in the explosion. However, he was wide awake as his thoughts were occupied with the one person who filled them and it wasn't the one sleeping next to him.

He remembered how she looked as she held the shell next to her ear. The look of complete child wonder brought it all back…those feelings…..the feelings he thought he had buried when he met Hannah. They continued to simmer until last night.

He saw her with Andrew Hacker….his boss. It took all he had to not lose his cool while the group talked for a few minutes. He was taking her to the Bolshevik Ballet…her favorite ballet group. She looked so beautiful in a dress of what he knew was called _'royal blue'_ He couldn't help but notice how the dress accentuated her cleavage and how it brought out the blue in her eyes, the eyes that always drew him in, the eyes that let him see inside the real Temperance Brennan.

He paid attention to Hannah as she talked about her latest trip on Air Force One but his insides were spewing as he wondered if Bones and Hacker were going to get intimate later. He knew they never did when they dated before, but things were different before. He knew he had no right to judge or be jealous, but the green-eyed monster was rearing his head and hitting him smack in the ass. That's when he realized it…he was still in love with Temperance Brennan.

It pissed him off to still be in love with his partner, especially when he thought of what his girlfriend did to be with him. Hannah gave up her career in Afghanistan to transfer to Washington. She moved into his apartment and made the effort to get to know his friends. When he told her a few weeks ago about Bones telling her how she felt about him, Hannah didn't make any demands. She trusted him.

He wanted to live up to that trust. The sex they had tonight was his way of trying to make him move forward with Hannah. Instead, it shamed him to know that while being with Hannah, he only saw Bones. The sex was adventurous, but felt empty more and more each time. They never made love and he knew deep down they never would. But he made his case for Hannah, and Bones was looking to move on without him. He figured that the Fates were telling him he and Bones weren't meant to be and to get over himself.

* * *

Hannah was lying in bed pretending to be asleep. Inside she was burning with rage. Seeley told her a few weeks earlier about what _her_ friend, Temperance told him. Temperance was the woman he was pining for in Afghanistan. He didn't say it, but she knew. He may have denied it, but she saw it in his eyes…he still had feelings for his partner.

She convinced Seeley to not tell his partner know that he told her. She convinced him it was to spare Temperance's feelings, but she needed his silence for another reason. She was biding her time these last few weeks while she contemplated what to do. It took all she had and the acting of her life to not tell Temperance what her boyfriend told her.

Last night, while Seeley was trying not to stare at his partner and his boss having dinner, it came to her what to do. It was perfect…and it would put the partnership back on the shaky ground it was on before she left for her trip with the President a few weeks ago. She had to be patient, but was confident that what she had planned would break up the partnership forever. Dr. Brennan would move out of her boyfriend's life…..and she would have him all to herself, at least until she got bored and moved on.


	2. Hannah's Plan Begins

_**A/N: Hey all...thanks for being patient. I have every other weekend off so I have several days I can barely get any time in to write. Isn't it great I have this weekend off?! Hope you enjoy and yes my other stories I do plan on updating this weekend.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being between a DB and TJT sandwich would be so warm and toasty right now...**_

* * *

Booth was getting into the shower when he noticed a shampoo with tea tree oil was missing from the shower stall. Getting out, he went back to the bedroom and looked in the top drawer. When he didn't see anything, he turned again towards his garbage and saw the almost full bottle sticking out. He went to pull it out.

"Seeley, why are you pulling that bottle out of the garbage?"

Booth turned back to his girlfriend. "Why do you keep throwing this out? This is Bones' that she keeps here when we have been working late"

"I don't know….because it doesn't belong here?" She said sarcastically

Booth tried to keep his voice even. "Hannah, we've been through this. Bones has to keep a few things here and I keep a few things over at her place. If it makes you feel better, I'll put it back into her bag in the top drawer. Why does it bother you so much? She's your friend."

Hannah held her temper in. She couldn't lose it now when she had to get the ball rolling. "Sorry…..I have my moments when I do get a little jealous, but that's stupid because you're right. Temperance is my friend and you love me, not her"

She gave him a kiss before walking out. "I have to meet with my editor. Remember I'll be home late tonight. Temperance and I are having drinks after work"

Booth still felt weird about the two of them being friends, but he knew he couldn't say anything about it. "Sure, Hannah. Have a good day"

"I love you, Seeley"

Booth didn't respond for a minute as the scent got him caught up in one of his Bones' fantasies. "Love you, too" Booth muttered as he stared at the bottle.

Hannah walked out the door and down to the street as she hailed a cab. Today was definitely the day she took her boyfriend back from that science nerd.

* * *

Booth was in the SUV with Bones as they went out to the latest crime scene, a body found near Rock Creek Park. She was reading a paper from Medicinal Physics Quarterly on her IPad while Booth drove.

"Bones, how in the hell do you read things from that tablet? Whatever happened to paper?"

"Booth, our society is evolving. Someday there will be no more newspapers. All publications will be computerized. Andrew agrees with me on this"

His stomach sunk when he heard his boss's name. "Hacker says that, huh?"

"Yes, Andrew does. He says that he is working on efforts to improve the Hoover's recycling program. He's been finding cans and other recyclables just tossed in the garbage"

_'The only environment Hacker cares about is the one in Bones' pants'_ Booth thought

"He was telling me about his upcoming meeting with Cullen to discuss adding more containers to the hallways for the metal"

Booth couldn't stop himself from laughing as he pictured Hacker doing what he was lying to Bones about. His abdomen was starting to hurt from laughter.

"Booth….what is so funny?"

Booth calmed himself down. "Nothing, Bones. It's all good"

"What?"

"Oh look, we're at the crime scene. Time for us to look at dead remains and for you and the squints to play in bones and bodily fluid"

Booth turned off the truck and got out. Bones got out, got her stuff from the back, and followed him. "But Booth, I want to know what is so amusing"

* * *

Hannah got out of her cab and walked to a bench outside of the Hoover building in the back. She was early to meet Seeley, but wanted to get here early to finalize her plan for his partnership with Dr. Brennan.

She felt a buzz with her phone. When she saw the message, she wasn't happy.

_Hannah I have to give you a check for drinks tonight. I am examining remains from a crime scene and sometimes it takes quite a while._

Hannah was momentarily confused until she realized Brennan meant 'rain check'. "Sorry Temperance. I need you tonight for all of this to work"

Hannah got back onto her cell and texted back_. __**not taking no for answer. need time w my friend. 1 drink at FF. plz?**_

Five minutes later, she felt a buzz again**_. _**_All right, one drink but it may not be until after nine o'clock. Maybe you can dinner with Booth before I meet you there?_

****Hannah felt a moment of jealousy, but then blew it off. "Sure…..and of course when you eventually get there you two can get all googly eyed while talking shop or other weird shit and leave me out in the cold? I think not"

**_i think he has 2 work tonite. will see u at FF around 9_**

She was finishing her text when she saw someone she needed to talk to very much walking towards the coffee cart. Excited, she got up and headed over.

"Assistant Director Hacker"

"Ms. Burley…..always nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I just need a few questions answered, sir"

* * *

Brennan was examining her latest remains, a woman who Cam was having trouble finding a cause of death. Hoping to find something with the bones, she so far was also not finding anything definitive. Knowing she may have a late night ahead, she got her phone out and texted Hannah to change their plans.

Almost immediately, Brennan felt a buzz. Surprised because Hannah didn't usually text back right away, she found her phone and looked. When she saw Hannah pleading with her, Brennan was torn. She wanted to solve the puzzle of the bones, but obviously her friend needed her and wanted to spend time with her.

She knew she would always love Booth, but she knew she missed her chance and needed to move forward. Booth's happiness was important to her and she knew it made him happy that she got along with Hannah. Wanting to be a good friend to both, she texted back that she would meet her but suggested Hannah get dinner with Booth so they could spend time together.

When she saw the response, she was surprised because from what Booth told her he was going to be home watching a game tonight. Obviously, Hannah lived with him and knew better. She felt sad for a moment before she tucked her pain away and went back to her victim. The person laid out in front of her was to be her top priority at the moment.

* * *

Hannah was talking to Hacker when she caught Booth out of the corner of her eye looking as if he was searching for her. "Seeley! Over here!"

Booth saw her and his supervisor and walked over. "Hey, Hannah" He kissed her and turned to Hacker. "This is a surprise to see you two here talking"

"Yes, Agent Booth. Your girlfriend was asking me some questions about your latest case. Of course, I told her to attend the press conference I will be having later this afternoon" He turned to Hannah. "Good day, Ms. Burley. Agent I will need a briefing by three. I will be speaking at four, but then I have to leave to get tickets to see _Faust_ for Temperance and myself"

Booth had to bite his cheek not to laugh. _'A play where someone sells their soul and a mother kills her child. Yeah, Bones will just love that. Good luck getting her into bed after that!'_

"Seeley, ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm ready"

The couple left Hacker in the back garden. Hannah asked him questions about his case while Booth gave minimal answers as they left the garden.

* * *

Temperance arrived at the Founding Fathers at nine o'clock. She looked around and saw Hannah nursing a glass of wine at the bar. When she got closer, she yelled for Hannah as the place was busy.

Hannah heard her name, turned and smiled_. 'Showtime' _

Hannah motioned her towards a quiet table in the corner. When the ladies sat down, Hannah talked first. "Temperance, how is it going with that case you and Seeley were working on today? Any progress?"

"No, we still can't find cause of death, but I can't talk about the case anymore, Hannah"

"Of course, of course. So how are things with Andrew?"

"Well, I did enjoy myself at the ballet a couple of night ago. Thanks for letting me know about the Bolshoi Ballet coming here. I saw them before while I was working in Bosnia and they were so wonderful. I'm just glad Andrew was able to get a couple of tickets"

"You're welcome. Anything for a friend" Hannah said through a fake smile that she knew Temperance wouldn't catch. "I want to thank you again for giving me a heads up on the Bakelite phone I gave Seeley. He absolutely loves it"

Brennan felt the knife being twisted, but made herself relax. "It's no problem, Hannah. It's something that Booth has always wanted"

Hannah knew the moment to strike was now. "Temperance, I want to talk to you about something"

Brennan sipped from her red wine. "Of course Hannah."

"I don't know how to start. Seeley thought it was best I talk to you about this, but I am wondering if it should come from him"

Brennan was puzzled. Her and Booth were starting to get back to where they were before _that_ night. If Booth wanted her to know something from Hannah, he must have had his reasons. "Hannah, Booth must have had a good reason for you to discuss it with me instead of him"

Hannah inhaled and exhaled. "Well….our sex life is amazing. I just want to start out with that"

The knife went deeper into Brennan and it was difficult to not feel the pain. "Okay"

"Seeley and I have talked about…..exploring our options…..to keep things interesting" Hannah saw the look in Brennan's eyes and had to fight to keep a smile on her face as she feigned reluctance.

"Hannah, is this really an appropriate discussion to have with me? I do not understand why Booth would want you to discuss how you two have sexual intercourse with me. He's very private about that sort of thing"

"Yes, Temperance, he is, but this concerns you"

"Me?" Brennan felt a wave of nausea in her stomach but she remained and kept quiet so her friend could finish speaking.

"Yes. Recently we decided that…..well…I'm just going to come out and say it. We want to try having a threesome with someone. Booth wants the third person to be you"


	3. Brennan Gets A Visitor

_**A/N: My apologies for the delay. A friend of mine died last weekend and I've been processing. But now, I am missing my fans and ready to write with flair again!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be very warm in this freaking Michigan cold!**

* * *

The color drained from Temperance's face. "What? He wants me…..to engage in sexual relations…..with both of you?"

Hannah was laughing inside. Brennan's reaction was better than she figured. "Yes….see, I told him this would make you uncomfortable, but he said you were his best friend and he wanted the first time to be with someone he could trust and have respect for"

Of all the things Brennan thought Hannah would say this was not what she expected. Of course, a small part was flattered. She knew she was beautiful and men desired her. To have Booth trust her was a big thing after all they went though the last year.

However, a big part of her was devastated. First he didn't want her anymore, but then he wanted to have sex with her and his girlfriend…one of her friends. She didn't know how to feel. For years, she chided him for his prudish attitude towards sex. When he finally discusses exploring his options, it was after she told him about her feelings for him and his following rejection.

She knew it was not rational, but the fact he only wanted to have sex with her while also engaging with another woman and after he turned her down was hurtful. One could say he was an insensitive asshole. '_Why would he do this to her now?'_

All Brennan knew was she had to get out of there now before she lost her feces. "Hannah I'm…I'm going to have to think about this. I have to go now"

Brennan got up, barely remembering to grab her bag and took off from the restaurant. When Brennan got to her car, she sat in it and cried.

When Hannah saw that Temperance was out of sight, she laughed and toasted herself. The waitress came to the table. "Is Dr. Brennan okay? She and Agent Booth never leave a drink unfinished"

Hannah was miffed that the waitress didn't remember _her_ habits after being in here with Booth enough. "She's fine!" She guzzled the remainder of her wine. "I want a refill"

When the waitress was looking towards the exit, Hannah got pissed. "Waitress!" When the girl turned around, Hannah almost shoved the glass in her face. "Refill. Now. Or is that too much to comprehend?"

The waitress stiffly grabbed her glass and left the table. Hannah sat back and smiled. She needed to get back to the office, but she felt she deserved a reward for a job well done. She began to hum to herself _Dixie_ as she got her phone out.

* * *

Two hours later, Brennan walked through the door with her face still tear-streaked. After she threw her bag down, she heard the knocking. Ignoring it, she went back into the bedroom to change and heard a voice.

"Temperance, it's Andrew"

Brennan continued to ignore it, but when Andrew continued to knock, she quickly finished changing. She tried to disguise the fact that she was crying, but gave up in frustration. She then went to the door, looked through the Judas hole, and opened it.

"Temperance, I went to the lab and I have been looking all over for you"

The fact that he was carrying a bottle of red wine did not escape her. "Why, Andrew? We didn't have plans tonight"

"Because I wanted to see you. What's wrong? You seem upset. You seem to need a friend. I'm going to stay for a while"

His company she was not in the mood for, or anyone's for that matter. "Andrew, it's been a long day…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Temperance. Now let me in"

Brennan merely stepped aside to let Hacker in. "Andrew, can I get you anything?"

Andrew smiled one of what Brennan remembered that Booth called his _'shit eating grin'. _"No, Temperance. I do have this new bottle of Beaujolais that I picked up earlier. You look like you could use it right now."

Resigned, she closed the door. "Of course, Andrew. I'll get a couple of glasses. Please make yourself comfortable"

When Brennan disappeared into the kitchen, Hacker made sure she had her back turned behind the counter. He sprayed a spritz of Binaca in his mouth and searched his coat pocket until he pulled out three condoms_. 'Can't wait to show her my new black silk boxers'_

"Andrew, here's your glass"

Hacker almost dropped his condoms on the floor and barely had time to shove them into his pocket before accepting the glass of wine. "Thank you, Temperance."

"What did you just have in your pocket?"

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with. Now, tell me what happened tonight"

Brennan chose her words carefully. "It's Hannah. We discussed something and I am not sure how to feel about it right now"

"Can you tell me? I care very deeply for you, Temperance. I want to help"

Brennan pondered for a minute then began. "Hannah asked if I wanted to engage in sexual relations with her and Booth"

Hacker could only sit and stare. "We-well, what did you say, Temperance?"

"Andrew! Booth is my best friend! It's not something that the two of us have discussed"

"Well, I have to say that if he is having his girlfriend ask his partner to do this, then there is something wrong with him"

"I-I don't know, Andrew. It's flattering, really, but a part of me feels…..like it's not proper"

Andrew scooted closer to Temperance and put his arm around her. "Of course it's not Temperance. That is disgusting and immoral. You are his partner and if he is asking you to do something like that, well, then he's not much of a partner. First thing tomorrow, I see to it you are assigned a new one"

Brennan turned and looked him in the eye. "Andrew, I will only work with Booth as I will only work with the best. If I am ever assigned another agent, I will contain my FBI assistance to the lab as it was before I started working with him"

Andrew's eyes grew dark with anger, but he kept it contained. "Of course, Temperance. Your assistance to the FBI is invaluable and I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy to be working with us. You are the best, after all."

Hacker's reaction wasn't missed with Brennan, but she kept it to herself. "Thank you, Andrew. You're right. I am." Brennan replied. Warning bells rang when Andrew slid closer and she felt his hand tickle her throat.

Andrew moved closer. "Temperance, you are so beautiful and you deserve a man who will respect you. I am also very sexually attracted to you" He started to kiss her as his other hand traveled close to her breast.

Brennan stopped him right before he could start groping it. "Andrew, please. I am not ready for that right now in our relationship"

"Please, Temperance, you need me as much as I need you" Andrew muttered before starting to kiss down her throat.

"Andrew, stop!"

Hacker looked up and saw that he might have went too far. "I-I'm sorry, Temperance. It's just….well I find you very desirable sexually and I think we would be very compatible in that way"

"I do appreciate your interest, Andrew. I know that men find me sexually attractive. Right now, I am not in the mood for sexual intercourse. You understand?"

"Of course" His insides were hot with sexual frustration, but he knew when to let it go. "I am enjoying getting to know you better. Would you like to have dinner and see a play Friday night? Faust is playing at the National Theater"

Brennan's insides got cold. She hated that play and the theme behind it, but wanted to be nice to Andrew. "I will check my calendar tomorrow morning. Can I call you by lunch?"

"Certainly, Temperance" _'Of course tickets will be sky high by the time I hear from you. Better get them in case after my morning meeting'_

Brennan was ready to end the evening. "Well, Andrew, I need to go to bed because I was up very early this morning. You understand?"

Hacker could see she was wearing nothing underneath the pajama pants, tank top, and bathrobe. He wanted nothing more than his hand between her legs and to not go home. However, he knew that he had to tread carefully. "Yes Temperance. How about I cork this and leave it for you?"

"No Andrew, you brought it. You should take it home and enjoy it. I do appreciate you coming over though"

"Okay" He came over and moved to kiss her on her cheek, which Brennan let him do. "I will call you tomorrow, Temperance if that is all right?"

"Of course. With this case, though I am not sure when I will be home"

"I will do my best for you."

Brennan walked him to the door and saw him out. When she locked the door, she got halfway to her bedroom when something Andrew said clicked in her. Realizing she couldn't do much more tonight, she went to bed.

* * *

It was around midnight and Booth was sitting on the couch watching the last minutes of the Flyers/Kings game when he heard the door open.

He turned around just as Hannah came through the entryway. "Hey Hannah. How were drinks with Bones?"

Hannah came around and kissed her boyfriend. "Good. Just catching up on what's what…you know, girl stuff. I had to leave to work on my story for tomorrow. How was work today? Temperance said you two have a hell of a case."

"We do, but Bones and I have had worse and we cracked them" Suddenly he looked to the screen. "Go go go go! Yes GOAL!"

Hannah held back her eye roll but decided she wasn't in the mood for sleep. Suddenly, she came around Booth and slid her hands down his chest until she got to his groin.

"Seeley….."

Booth turned to her with a pained face. "Hannah, my back is killing me tonight"

"Seeley….." Hannah said as she began to knead his cock outside of his pants.

"Hannah, seriously, my back hurts and I'm not up for this tonight"

Hannah laughed before she walked around and got down on her knees. She began to pull down his pants. "I think someone's up for something…"

Booth got irritated. "Maybe he is, but I'm not tonight. No, Hannah! Not tonight!" Booth said as he pried her hands away from him.

Hannah had a petulant look on her face. "Fine. Good night, Seeley"

After she stormed into the bedroom, Booth rolled his eyes. "Always so damn dramatic"

He got up five minutes later but when he got to his bedroom, the door was locked. "Seriously, Hannah! I don't fuck you and I'm locked out of my bedroom!"

Booth hit the door with his fist and stalked into his son's room. He laid down and prayed that the shit going on would be ending soon.

* * *

Hannah laid in bed thinking. Yes, it was childish to lock Seeley out, but she was in a good mood and had excess energy to burn. He was the best sex she ever had and planned on hanging onto him until she was sent out of the country again. She was disappointed at how domestic he was back home, but she was confident that she could hang onto him enough to get rid of Temperance Brennan. Hannah Burley has competition for no man.


	4. A Dinner, A Show, and Some Laughs

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their understanding in regards to the delays in updates to my stories and the warm words. I hope you are enjoying this story but remember to read to the end...I have some fun stuff planned.**_

_**For the readers waiting for an update on Bones & A Biker Bar...it's coming. I promise.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but would enjoy being in a DB and TJT sandwich**

* * *

Brennan was working on her remains when Angela came in excited. "Hey, I've got an awesome idea"

She looked up. "What's that, Angela?"

"The Cantilever Group has a box at the National Theater that seats six. How about you, Hacker, Booth, and Hannah join us Friday night to see _Faust_?" Angela saw her friend's reluctance but continued. "Trust me, this is going to be great. This way you and Booth can spend time together. Best friends do that, right?"

Brennan couldn't resist when Angela smiled like that. "It would be nice to spend some time with my friends. I'm sure Andrew would like to see this. He asked me about it last night"

"Perfect. I'll let Hodgins know"

After Angela left, Brennan called Andrew on her phone. "Andrew? It's Temperance. Is this a bad time?"

Hacker was at his desk smiling as he held up two tickets to _Faust_. "Never for you. Did you get a chance to check your schedule for Friday?"

"I did. Even better, Angela said Dr. Hodgins has a group box at the National Theater and invited us to join them for Faust on Friday. Would that be acceptable for you?"

Hacker's face turned red as he saw his now useless tickets and the money he spent on them down the drain.

"Andrew? Are you still there?"

He crumpled up the tickets in his hands as he regained composure. "Yes, Temperance. I do apologize for my delay. Of course it's wonderful and I would be delighted to spend the evening with your friends"

"Good. I'll let Angela know. Maybe we can all do dinner together beforehand?"

Hacker's smile remained plastered on his face. "Wonderful"

Brennan continued to smile as she spoke. "I'll ask Angela. I have to get back to work. I will let you know later the details. Good afternoon, Andrew"

"Good afternoon, Temperance" When he hung up the phone, he tossed the crumpled tickets into the wall. "Shit!"

* * *

Booth and Hannah were having lunch at the diner. While she was digging into her lunch with vigor, Booth was quiet and barely eating his cheeseburger.

"Seeley…there's red meat and you're not eating it. What's wrong? You act like you lost your best friend"

Booth looked up. "I may have Hannah. Bones, she was really quiet today when we were heading back from the crime scene. Would you have any idea what's wrong?"

Hannah smiled inside. _'All according to plan'_ She finished chewing her salad. "She hasn't said anything to me"

Booth exhaled. "Maybe it's just me"

Hannah put on her most sincere face. "Maybe Seeley it's because she is beginning to commit to Hacker. If he is who she is dating, he needs her attention, not her male friend who is dating another woman"

Booth ignored the comment. He needed to stay committed to the plan. "Well, maybe you're right" Suddenly his face changed as he remembered something. "By the way, Angela and Hodgins asked us to join them along with Bones and Hacker to see _Faust_ as the National Theater Friday. Wanna go?"

Hannah felt her insides turn before she realized the advantage if she agreed. Temperance and Booth seeing each other with a date may drive them apart further. "You know, that sounds fun. Maybe we all can grab dinner before the show?"

Booth laughed. "Bones made that same suggestion and it's a great idea. Does J & G's sound good to you?"

_'Of course Temperance suggested a group dinner so she could be closer to Booth. Not on my watch'_ "Sure Seeley"

Booth relaxed and found out that Friday couldn't come fast enough for him as seeing Hacker with the squints would prove to be an interesting night, as would seeing Bones dressed up. He then began to finish his lunch. Both he and Hannah had the same words in their heads.

_'Game. Set. Match'_

* * *

Friday night came too quickly Brennan thought as she got out of the shower. After quickly drying off, she put on her makeup, making her shadow darker due to the formality of the evening. When she walked out she went to her closet and picked out the dress she bought with Angela today.

It was the color of what the store called Egyptian Blue. A v-neck jersey tucked dress that Angela said _'fit her in all the right places'. _The dress came to her knees and she let her friend convince her to buy a pair of strappy Jimmy Choos. She saw and bought a clutch that was similar to the one that Hannah purchased recently for tonight.

This play in particular was not her favorite as the theme hit too close to home, but she chose the last outing they had so she knew she had to be fair. Being with her friends tonight did make it easier to be with Andrew, especially after their last encounter at her apartment. It was obvious he wanted to have intercourse with her, but she didn't feel the same way. She would not have intercourse with anyone until her current issues were resolved.

* * *

J & G's was crowded as it was a Friday, but Hodgins called in a reservation ahead of time. Hacker, Brennan, Booth, and Hannah were herded into a corner group table where noise was at a minimum.

As the group sat down, Booth asked Bones. "Bones, how long before Angela and Hodgins get here?"

Brennan looked at him slightly annoyed. "They had to wait for Billy to get there since he was watching Michael. I got a text saying they would be here within thirty minutes"

Hannah watched the tense exchange and gave herself an inner 'high-five'. _'Going better than I planned'_

Suddenly Booth phone rang. When he looked at the phone, he smiled. "It's Parker. Excuse me for a few minutes"

Hannah was annoyed. "Seeley, it's dinner time and we are out with people. Surely you can call him later?"

Brennan stepped in without thinking. "Hannah his son lives in London now and Booth rarely sees him. It's ten in the evening there. Later for him would be in the middle of the night"

Hannah watched Temperance and kicked herself. _'Have to be understanding of his kid, even when he calls at stupid times'_. She put on a sympathetic face and spoke as she turned to her boyfriend. "Seeley, I'm so—"

She didn't complete her sentence because Booth had already disappeared to take his call. She held in her annoyance as she turned around to face the other couple. Before she could get a word in, Brennan's phone rang from her clutch on the floor, so she picked it up and looked at it.

"It's Cam. She may have something on our case. Please excuse me, Andrew. I have to take this call and go to the makeup room for my nose"

Andrew was annoyed at the intrusion, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "Of course Temperance"

Brennan reached for her clutch under the table and walked away towards the rest rooms. When neither of the partners was in sight, Hannah leaned over to Hacker.

"I thought you said you convinced her to leave that damn phone home tonight!"

"You said I was going to get sex with her a few nights ago when you told her your bullshit story!"

Hannah exhaled. She needed to keep Hacker happy for her plan to work. "Hacker-"

"It's Assistant Deputy Director Hacker to you, Ms. Burley"

Hannah smiled as she got closer. "No, it's Hacker because we're partners in all this. It was my plan that started this. My idea for you to take her to the Bolshoi Ballet. My idea for us to go to see Faust. Angela and Hodgins coming along wasn't in the cards, but I can work around that. Don't try pulling rank with me. You've gotten farther with me than without me, so shut up"

Hacker leaned in closer. "Don't be so cocky with me. I'm the one who has been giving you scoops as your 'anonymous source'. That could end just like that and where will you be, Ms. Burley? You've moved your career Stateside to follow the president and for Agent Booth. I'll keep up my end, but you better damn well remember who you're dealing with. You may be good at your job, but I have access to more places than you, more areas to dig through than you, and better areas to reach if a certain journalist tries to mess with my career. Understand?"

Hannah laughed sarcastically. "It seems we are stuck with each other"

Hacker smiled back. "It seems we are"

Hannah noticed the Hodgins' coming their way. "Angela and the bug guy are here, so no more talk about this tonight" When the couple arrived, Hannah put on her favorite smile as to show off something others don't have. "Hi Angela, Hodgins" She turned to Hacker. "This is Assist—"

"Yeah, Hannah, we know who he is. We've worked with the FBI for almost six years" Hodgins said barely holding back a laugh_. 'Wow, she really is full of herself. Why the hell wouldn't we know who works in the FBI?'_

"He's also dating my best friend Sweetie. Stick to what you know, Desert B—Hannah"

Hannah was furious at the humiliation she felt at being upstaged and at the nickname she knew was being referenced, having a good idea where it came from_. 'Seeley's damn friend Camille Saroyan._ _Another ex-girlfirend'_.

She was dying to tell them just because they solved crimes doesn't make them more important than herself. _She_ was the one in front of millions of viewers, not them, but she kept her mouth shut. Sucking up her anger, Hannah smiled. "Of course my apologies" She saw Booth coming back from outside. "There's Seeley"

Hacker looked and saw Brennan coming from the rest room area. "Ah, there's Temperance"

Right as Brennan was going to sit she felt her wrist being grabbed. She looked up and saw it was Angela who was pulling her. "Angela, what are you doing?"

"Sweetie, I need to powder my nose"

"But why do you need me? I just did mine"

"Because women do not go to the powder room alone"

"She's right, Temperance. I will join you as well" Hannah said standing up, seeing she was going to have competition tonight. She gave Angela a look not noticed by Brennan_. 'I'm going to be her best friend, Bitch, not you'_

Angela gave her an equally nasty look, but she caught the look she was being given by Booth. She needed to behave for everything to work out. Sucking up a sarcastic response, she smiled instead. "Of course. Gentlemen, we'll be back shortly" She turned to Hodgins. "Please order me a glass of sparking water"

As the ladies left, the waiter came to get a drink order.

"Jameson on the rocks, a glass of sparkling water, and a glass of water with lemon, please" Hodgins ordered.

Booth went by instinct. "A glass of Chardonnay, a Yuengling, and a glass of Merlot"

Hacker ordered. "A bottle of your finest Cabernet Sauvignon wine, please"

As the waiter left, Hodgins started to laugh, but when given a look by Booth, coughed instead. Booth spoke up.

"Sir"

Hacker held up his hand. "Please Agent Booth, for tonight, it's Andrew and Seeley"

"I prefer Booth"

"I don't believe in using last names for addressing people. First names give more respect"

Booth and Hodgins looked at each other. _'Or a way to annoy someone who hates their first name to make themselves more superior' _

Each smiled grimly for what they had to deal with later tonight, but Booth had other concerns at the moment. "Andrew, Bones doesn't like Cabernet. Once she got it instead of Merlot to try, but she got really flushed, had a monster headache, and broke out in hives. I was there when it happened and it wasn't pretty"

_'He's just full of shit to undermine me'_ Andrew thought.

When the drinks arrived, Andrew ignored Booth's advice and has the waiter pour Brennan a glass of the Cabernet with a flourish. Under their table Hodgins quickly texted Booth while stifling a laugh. When Booth's phone buzzed, he looked and laughed out loud before calming himself.

"What's so funny, Seeley?"

He quickly looked at the text one more time and held back another laugh.

**_that botl avg around 400 ea_**

He then looked up at his supervisor and lab colleague who also managed to contain himself by then. "Nothing, just something sent from my Pops from his home"

When the ladies got back, Booth watched until Brennan was situated. As she went to drink from her glass, Booth stepped in.

"Bones, that's not Merlot, that's Cabernet"

Andrew got angry. "Seeley, I'm sure it's not a big deal for Dr. Brennan to have a Cabarnet. Let her try it"

Brennan set the glass down. "Andrew, I am allergic to this wine. I had a severe headache and broke out into a rash once with Booth when I had it. Didn't he tell you?"

Andrew's face got red with embarrassment, which only got hotter when he saw Booth hand the glass of red wine he ordered to his partner.

"Th-thank you, Booth. I appreciate you looking out for me" Brennan said awkwardly

"That's what partners do, Bones"

The subtle look Hannah gave Hacker didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

* * *

When the group was seated in the Cantilever Group box at the theater, Hannah noted how Temperance and Booth awkwardly sat as far apart as they could be from each other.

During intermission, Hannah was leaving the bar when she saw Angela and Temperance walk to a quiet corner away from the auditorium. Staying out of sight, she got closer until she could hear the conversation. When she heard the details, she smiled with delight.

"Bren, you are practically avoiding Booth. Why? What's wrong?"

Brennan couldn't look her friend in the eye. "Remember when I told you about how I told Booth of my feelings for him?"

"Yeah, and he pretty much shot you down by saying Hannah was not a consolation prize, the jackass"

Brennan swallowed before continuing. "Well. Hannah told me a few days ago that he…."

Angela waited before getting closer. "He was, Sweetie?"

"He…..he wanted to have sex with me….and Hannah…..together"

"What? No way!"

"Yes, Angela. He wanted Hannah to talk about it with me since he felt it would be better it come from her. They are exploring their sexual options and he wants his first time having sex with two women to be with me because he trusts me and has respect for me"

Angela got angry. "That douche bag! I was being nice to him because we work with him and he's your partner and he's still friends with Hodgins but this is too much. You need to kick his ass, Sweetie. If I wasn't pregnant, I would kick his ass"

"Angela, please keep your voice down. I don't want to talk about this with Booth, and I don't want you to, either?"

"What? So what are you going to do? Just ignore this? Give it to him eventually? Bren, it sounds like he shot you down but only wants you for a fuck. That's not a man….that's a douche bag. I thought Hannah Burley could do better than a douche bag like that!"

"Angela, why do you keep calling Booth a feminine hygiene product? He's not that?"

Angela grabbed her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes he is, Sweetie. A man who does this is a disgusting feminine hygiene product" She calmed down when she saw her friend's face. "Honey, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to maintain a friendship with him, but knowing what I know I don't know if I can. I don't want to lose Hannah's friendship, though. She's been great to me. Maybe I should just sever my partnership with Booth"

Angela took her friend in her arms. "Bren, let's just let this go for now. Don't wreck your face in front of that pig. Remember, you have Andrew now. He seems to respect you, wrong wine and all."

Both of the ladies laughed before Angela felt her phone buzz. She looked down quickly then looked up. "Okay, Bren, let's go fix our faces because I think intermission is almost over. I should rescue Hacker from Hodgins. God knows how much I love that man, but once you get him going on his conspiracy theories, there's no stopping him. I don't want a catch like that scared away from you. You deserve the best"

The ladies took each other by the arm and walked towards the hallway. Hannah barely had enough time to hide behind a pillar nearby as the two walked past. When the coast was clear, she laughed her head off before texting a message. When done, she walked away in triumph, not noticing the young man watching her.

**_Coming up next...a BIG surprise...but for whom?_**

_***If you want to see Brennan's dress, go to this link:**__ nicole-miller-heather-jersey-v-neck-l-s-tucked-dress-egyptian-blue?sid=tfc_-_1_52_140216_9f32264520a67c34dbab79eb2b98f30f:0000&si2611807=&channel=137&mr:referralID=NA&mr:trackingCode=2B535F1D-C57E-E311-98C5-001B21BCB944_


	5. The Surprise

_**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay. I've been writing small chapter for other stories and other shows on and off and been working on those in between these chapters. I've started a Waltons fanfiction series for anyone interested. Yes, I'm only 36 but that show was always kind of cool.**_

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Laughed more than once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but want warmth from a DB and TJT sandwich. Michigan is just too cold right now!**

Saturday at two o'clock, Hacker was home when he heard the doorbell. When he answered it, he saw a messenger with a small package in his hand. Something about him seemed familiar, but he pushed it aside. After signing, he tipped the guy a quarter before shutting the door.

He sat down on the couch and opened the box. He was greeted with what looked like a hotel key card and a note. When he read it, he giggled.

**_Andrew,_**

**_ I think it's time to take a step further in our relationship. Meet me at the Hay-Adams Hotel in this room at 4:00 for a night to remember._**

**_ Temperance_**

Hacker got up and ran to his bedroom. He raided his closet for his 'sex suit', the one he saved for dates where things had a good chance of progressing past dinner. When he found it, he tossed it on the bed. He ran to his dresser and pulled out his freshly washed black silk boxers. In another drawer, he pulled out an unopened box of condoms.

"If Temperance wants a night to remember, I'll give it to her!"

He ran to the shower. A few minutes later, water could be heard as he sang the words to _I Touch Myself_. When he got out, he found his Hai Karate aftershave he kept for special evenings.

"Worth every penny I spent on it on Ebay. Temperance won't be able to keep her hands off me."

Whistling to himself, he danced and strutted out of his bathroom into his bedroom.

* * *

Hannah was at her desk at NBC finished a report she was scheduled to give on a News Break tonight at 10:42. The previous reporter assigned called in with food poisoning, so this was her chance to make her mark.

She suddenly heard a knock at her door. When she turned, she saw a tall, gangly man holding out a small box.

"Hannah Burley?"

"Yes, come in"

She took the package from the young man and tipped him. "Thank you" he said before leaving.

When she was alone, she opened the box and her eyes bulged as she saw what was in it. Seeing there was also a key and a note, she picked both up and set them down before reading.

**_Hannah:_**

**_ Things have been nuts. I know you have your spot tonight, but I would like to make it up to you for all the craziness of late. Meet me here at 6:00 for a few hours of naked relaxation before you on the air later. _**

**_ PS: Hope you don't mind the outfit. Remember what I told you last night? I promise to return the favor._**

**_ Love, Seeley_**

Hannah smiled to herself_. 'I sooooo definitely deserve some relaxation. Seeley turned me down the last two days, Hacker couldn't get a piece of Temperance without my help, and I had to be in the company Angela and Hodgins. Soon, I will be Temperance's best friend, Hacker will have her all to himself, and Seeley won't need that nerd anymore as he will be focused on me before I have to leave again'_

Her stomach was growling and looked at the clock. _'Almost five'_

She debated for a moment, but then made her decision as she grabbed the box and put it in her messenger bag. _'Seeley will definitely feed me later'_

* * *

Colin Fisher came out of NBC's Washington bureau with a rare smile. He didn't know why Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had him deliver stuff to their significant others. Thanks to these small tasks, he made one hundred dollars from Dr. Brennan, plus the generous tip from Ms. Burley. Hacker's quarter was tossed to a homeless person he encountered on the way to the NBC offices.

Quickly checking the time, he rushed off home to change so he could get his money from Dr. Brennan and then go pick up his date later tonight.

* * *

Hacker arrived at the suite at 4:55 PM. Practically floating on air, he unlocked the door and entered.

On the large couch in the living room portion of the room, he saw his name on a wrapped box. Shutting the door, he ran over and opened it. What he saw shocked him, but he read the attached note.

**_I've always had this fantasy of having sexual intercourse with a man wearing only this. It is unorthodox I know, but some studies show females are more fluid in their sexuality. I would like to explore this with you tonight. Change into only this and then meet me in the bedroom. I'll be waiting._**

He picked up the item in question. "Yes, Temperance, unorthodox, but I will do anything to taste the heaven between your legs"

He stripped quickly and put on his present. It was a struggle, but eventually found a way to fit into them. Walking awkwardly to the bedroom, he saw a vase of fresh red roses outside the bedroom door. Grabbing one, he put it between his teeth before entering.

* * *

At six o'clock, Hannah arrived at the room. Confidently opening the door, she came in and saw the room swathed in candlelight. On a nearby table, she saw one dozen red roses along with a propped up envelope. Intrigued, she walked over and opened it.

**_Put on the outfit I sent you. Walk into the bedroom. I will beckon you through the dark to where I am waiting. I can't wait to get a look at you in that outfit, feel you in it, and then feel you out of it._**

**_ Seeley_**

Hannah pulled her package out of her bag and looked inside for a moment before pulling it out, revealing a Little Bo Peep costume. She felt awkward, but she remembered what Seeley told her last night after they got home. His back was killing him so he wasn't up for sex again, but he did explain his fantasy of having sex with a scantily clad Little Bo Peep.

She was very intrigued what would happen when she found 'her sheep'. Hot sex before making another notch in her career would make her night. Putting on her costume, she walked over to the bedroom. When she saw the shepherd's hook outside the door, she grabbed it before going in.

The room was completely dark. She took two steps in and called out. "I'm Little Bo Peep and I've seemed to lost my sheep. Where oh where can they be?"

For a moment, she thought she heard a snicker but it was over before she could register it. Blowing it off, she waited a moment and wasn't disappointed.

"Move straight ahead and when you get to the end of the bed, turn left until you reach your sheep. When you find him, show your sheep how much you love him with your luscious lips."

With a large smile, Hannah walked forward carefully in the dark. When she felt herself walk into what seemed to be the end of the bed, she turned left and walked straight.

"Oh where is my sheep, Seeley? I miss his hot body so much"

"Waiting here patiently for my mistress to find me"

When she felt a body against the wall in the dark, she laughed. "Now that I have my sheep, I must punish you for leaving the flock. That was a bad thing to do Seeley"

She started kissing up her boyfriend's body but immediately noticed something was wrong. Before she could say anything, the lights came on blinding her before she could make out the sound of several camera flashes.

"What the-?" When she was able to open her eyes, she looked up and down in front of her completely mortified. Hacker was clad in only a pair of lace tanga panties the color of magenta. Standing about a foot away was Angela with a camera.

"Hacker, what are you doing acting like Seeley? Why are you wearing women's panties? When I tell Seeley about this stunt of yours, I'm going to ruin you"

"Like you tried to ruin my partnership with Bones"

Hannah turned to her left and her jaw dropped. Booth was standing with his arms crossed before he moved near Brennan. Scattered throughout the room was Hodgins, Wendell, another young man, and someone she recognized as the messenger from earlier.

Booth walked closer before stopping. "Let's have a chat, Hannah. It seems we have something to discuss"


End file.
